


Ayu's Magician In Shining Armor

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Yu gi oh arc-v
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Ayu's Magician In Shining Armor

This takes place during episode 4 of Yu Gi Oh Arc-V.

 

The tower was collapsing and Ayu was falling off of the tower. She kept on falling and falling until she saw a bright light and she felt a gloved hand under her butt. (Not intended to be sexual here at this part). She looked into the Magician of Astromancy's pretty blue eyes and said 'thank you' to him. She was so afraid that she almost died she started to cry her eyes out. She felt being pulled into a strong warm romantic comforting passionate embrace and into a heavily clothed muscular chest. He brushed away her tears. He rubbed her cheeks and massaged her cheek bones. He kissed her forehead with the lightest gentlest of kisses with his covered up masked lips. He cradled her to him so tightly he was afraid she would pop like a balloon. She struggled to get out of his now gentle hold on her but he refused to budge. He wanted to have her literally against him be ause he wanted to protect her. He felt such a strong urge and desire to keep her safe and to protect her he did not let her out of his sight. She don't to him almost with urgency because she wanted his attention. He caressed her face and stroked her hair out of her face with the softest of gloved hands. Then he bumped his forehead against hers and they looked into eachother's eyes and they kissed.  
Fin


End file.
